ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Squall L.
Sure no problem, sorry for ditching you last night, was in a hurry. :P Uhm 14:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squall if want to add an animated GIF to a page do I add it as a photo a video or does it matter? Hai. U shud cum on chat. Js. мƴ н℮αґт ṧкḯρ﹩ α ♭ℯ@т ❤ 03:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, for a while I did like Clare, (waaaaaay back in season 8) but then I wasn't a big fan. I never really liked Eli, for a bit I liked Drew (just because my still-developing teen mind said he was cute), and my absolute favorite from the show is Marco. Then he left and the job was turned to Sav. Now he's gone, and I can't find a suitable replacement. Funny how the show now sucks, but I can't bear to miss an episode. Hey Skwall So I'm in the process of making MAJOR wiki changes. Check out the new emotes! http://ecrap.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Squall,holler at me when you can,bro. 21:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) FRAK! I forgot to sign in but this is you know who. 21:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) HELL. YES. I would be rather happeh. c: You can thank Nate(Caoil) for them, haha. He's the computer wizard. *_* but yeah, I think they look great! Why waste a second not loving who you are? 04:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Lolol, sure. I'm guessing you mean the EClare/Drew ones. But the two good quality Eli and Clare ones must stay. :P Why waste a second not loving who you are? 23:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god...I was bored, so I took the Which Degrassi Character Are You? quiz on Teennick, and I got DREW. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Thanks :). A few need a picture still, so I figured you could pick those. Tayler(: My heart's a stereo♪ 01:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Squally Wally<3 Hey man I missed you so much! I've wanted so many times to email you, but I've been too lazy to log onto yahoo. Although if I can log onto the Degrassi wiki I can log in to talk to you right? :) I hope you don't think I've forgotten about you or anything I thought about you a lot! I'm so glad to hear form you I've missed you so much on the wiki. You are one of my favorite users on there and I feel like you understand me. I feel you on the whole Degrassi thing last night I was thinking about giving up on this show because the relationships plots are bullshit and the writers are pissing me the fuck off! This show has become a TV version of Twilight! Anyways I will most definitely be visting this site a lot more now that I know you're an admin on here. Love ya man. <3TifaLockhartFan 05:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good!<3TifaLockhartFan 04:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey, Skwall. Nothing much, you know. Just dealing with John and his bullshit, nothing new really. You should totes come on Degrassi Chat whenever you can. We gotta catch up! It's really weird that you aren't around anymore. P.S. Tyrone misses you so. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 03:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Personally why are u hating on Drew?! heyy Hey Squall! How are you? TOP 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) oasidjf YOU SHOULD COME BACK TO THE WIKI, EVERYONE MISSES YOU D: Actually, you are really wrong, everyone misses you, even the admins c:, and we haven't talked alot actually haha, I was pretty new when you were on the wiki Sorry Hey, Squall! It's Tayler. You've done a tremendous job with this wiki! I'm sorry to say that my account in which I had the founder rights was disabled, as was my other account, and my new main was blocked as well. I will no longer be active on Wiki until my main account is unblocked, but I'm handing it all over. Sorry that I can't give you all the rights due to my lack of power, but I know you'll do great with running this place. Sorry I have to leave this project. Thanks for all you've done. Hey <3 Hey dude <333 I miss talking to you, man. (: It's me Adam. I got my username changed. (: Reply back please :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 01:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) We need to chat sometime :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) How about now? :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 03:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay and I thought that isn't even your real name. ? - ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 19:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, I'm alive, I promise, I was just so caught up with stupid SCHOOL... WHYYYYYY MMMMMFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! But ANYWAY, I now have an obsession with LMFAO and Alex Sanchez. (he wrote Boyfriends with Girlfriends, possibly the best book to be known on the planet.) I was actually so busy and hadn't visited the site in so long, I forgot your name was Squall. Re: What's up ahahaha to be honest, I don't really use this wiki much, I'm mostly on Degrassi's or 90210's wiki. So, I'm unsure about the whole chatting thing. Sorry Degrassi90210 20:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm maybe. Degrassi90210 21:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hi Sorry I haven't been replying. I keep forgetting. xD But yeah. . . we need to set a chat date (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 02:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) A WILD TAYLER HAS APPEARED so here i am. i got bored of reality, so i decided i'd come back to wiki. just thought i'd let you know :) Hay qurl hayy 22:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I totes had no clue u were a dude. Kewl. U guise 02:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Whoa Squall it's been so long I've missed you too<3, how've you been? Of course, i'll try to pass it around to everyone i know, and yeah, i can chat whenever you want :3 Hey<333333 Hey Squall I miss you too man! Yeah I still go on the Degrassi wiki. It's not as crazy as it was before lol. Sure no problem anything for you. <3 :D TifaLockhartFan 06:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh as far as chatting of course whenever you want I have to work in the afternoon Friday, but I'm off tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. :D Message Hey Squall. :D I miss you too. I'm usually on youtube or tumblr but if you want I can give you my email or we can message here. HaleyCoyne (talk) 02:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) fionacoynefan@gmail.com. :D HaleyCoyne (talk) 18:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Squall! Nothing much, I'm still in school. Almost finished with my sophomore year in high school on the 21st of June (-_-). I know we didn't leave off on the right foot the last time we spoke, hopefully that will change? Yeah, maybe this weekend when I get the time we can go on Degrassi Chat (Or here if you'd like). If I see a lot of people on chat then I'll post the link! It was nice hearing from you. EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 01:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hey,Squall! Aww,thanks. :D Sure,just message me whenever you want.So how have you been? I know you said you'd never come back to wiki but you should stop by for a visit.A lot of users miss you. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. What happened with Hunter Perry? I ahve no idea about Adam haven't talked to him in awhile I think he left the wiki. TifaLockhartFan 21:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok sounds good. You did what did he say? How is he? <3 Hey. It's Tayler. I saw you miss me, and I miss you too. We should set a date to chat here! I don't know what time zone you're in, but i live in Missouri. I'm free virtually any day, any time, so just let me know when is most convenient. What's life like bleeding on the floor? 09:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok well it actully hasn't been that bad lately there are some new users who are pretty cool. Of course the trolls are still anoying and yes we still get them, but other than that it's ok. I miss you though let me know when your up for chatting. I'm off Wed-Fri and Sunday. TifaLockhartFan 04:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hai Skwally Wally. Me, again. Sorry I didn't reply for a long time, but I'm still available any time. Just not early in the morning. So, just talkpage me when you would like me to come on here so we could chat. Luv u ~ Are you worth your weight in gold? 02:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good! Are you worth your weight in gold? 05:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, no big deal. I have actually been banned recently, so not like I could've chatted anyways. I am a man of many hats. 19:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's what this Wiki is for, after all. There's no such thing as too offensive here, amirite? I am a man of many hats. 05:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm home all night and I have chat open so if you by any chance are back on here again just stop in :P I am a man of many hats. 01:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chatting? Hello durr. Can you chat say...right nowish? :P -- Tayler (talk) 01:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you chat? Also btw, if you come to chat and I don't answer for a bit don't leave -- Tayler (talk) 04:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'm fine with when ever. -- Tayler (talk) 17:06, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, how about tonight? -- Tayler (talk) 09:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I meant later. Just write on my talk when you want me to come on, and i will. -- Tayler (talk) 10:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm there now -- Tayler (talk) 02:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Squall! Hey! <3 I just came to say hi. :D The Degrassi wiki got a new background, and Riley is on it, which reminded me of you. xD How have you been? Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Derp Are you free to chat right now? We could better discuss it that way. -- Tayler (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Other wiki Most likely. he's been really stupid since the new season started. And I don't think people hate Riley anymore. And why would Riley be hated? He's on the new background!! Along with Spinner, Eli, Tristan, Manny, Holly J, Bianca and Tori. I think it would be a good thing if you came back. Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 14:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well it's fine. =) Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 01:55, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding? They think you're the reason why Riley's on the background LOL Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 02:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I've asked around and there was a lot of new users that joined since you left so they don't know you. And the ones that do know you do, but a lot of them didn't say anything yet. Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door 19:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) The Other Wiki Hi Skwally. <3 In case you didn't know, this is Tayler, I changed my user name. :P But yeah, I asked people in chat if they missed you, and a lot of people said yes, like Steph, Hakeem, Dani, and a whole bunch of others. Also, we need to chat sometime soon :3. It's been too long! 23:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well, since Riley was booted..he's not really relevant. I will still ask them, though. Infinity Guitars Talk Degrassi P!ATD Community You capture my attention. 22:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) New Page Request Hey Squall Would it be weird if I made a page for Craig? of course, I don't know what to say about him though, other than his traits were given to Eli, Sav, Drew, Wesley and Anya. -__- Donna - whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door (talk) 18:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Tonight? If you can. If not, tell me a time and I'll make sure I'm on then. ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day 02:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm still on, so yeah, if you wanna chat? XD I'll be waiting there. ♥ Infinity Guitars ♥ imagine living like a king some day 05:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC)